A Honeymoon From Heaven
by Naomi
Summary: *The third and maybe the last one-shot in the Hopeful Tears trilogy* Kenshin and Kaoru are finally married and set off on a new advernture, their honeymoon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and never will. It belongs to Watsuki and Sony.  
  
A Honey Moon From Heaven  
  
It's been a whole week since the wedding and it's passed so fast. It's been a blur of social events and tons of cards saying congratulations on finally getting married. It's going to be nice to get away from all of this for a month. Kenshin and I are taking are honeymoon at a little house that's right on the ocean. Some old friends off mine are lending it to us as their wedding gift. I don't think I've ever packed more stuff for one trip then I did for this one. I bought some new stuff since I don't exactly have a lot of stuff.  
  
The train is pulling away from the station. Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, and of course Tae are all there waving good bye. I stick my head out the window and yell at as loud as I can, "Goodbye everybody!" I've always wanted to do that. I'm so excited I can't even sit still. I got so jumpy that Kenshin said," No more sugar for you today." I just laugh and tell him, "I'm so excited since I've waiting for this for so long.  
  
We are having dinner the train. The food was okay but how good can train food be? It's not like we were in first class or anything. The scenery was so beautiful that I was constantly looking out the window. The sun sets as we pull into the station. As we step at of the train I look for my friend Marina and her husband Tomo. She hadn't been able to make it to the wedding since they were on a trip so we decided to meet them at the station since the house that their letting us was in a town they were passing through.  
  
We started to walk to the house with them leading the way. Marina and Tomo had never met Kenshin before and I hadn't seen them in a couple of years so there was a lot of catching up to do. As we were leaving the station, Marina leaned over to me and whispered, "You have good taste Kaoru. He's so cute." "You're right about that, but remember he's mine." I tell her and we both start too giggle as we look at Kenshin. He blushes and we start to giggle even more. Tomo leans over to Kenshin and I here him whisper, "There always like this when they're together." "Oro?" Now even Tomo starts to laugh. Kenshin was at our mercy.  
  
We reached the house as the last rays of day faded. It was a cute little house. The front of it faced the ocean. The inside was covered with tamani (I don't remember what their called) mats that were edged with light blue material that had embroidery on it in yellow. It was already stocked with made and cook ware. Obviously, our friends had gone through a lot of trouble to prepare the house for us. "Thank you so much. You're the best," I tell Marina as I hug her tightly.  
  
We go into the house and unpack our things. Marina starts to cook dinner since I'm famous among my friends for my bad cooking. Once I finish unpacking, I go outside and look at the stars. I start to think and I realize that everything in my life has somehow contributed to where I am now.  
  
~X~ Dinner was absolutely wonderful last night. Marina really does know how to cook. I remember once a long time ago I had asked her to teach me how to cook. She gave up after one lesson. I had nearly burnt down her kitchen. I had also spent the rest her the day annoying her half to death because I wouldn't stop apologizing. I smile to myself at the fond memory.  
  
Marina and Tomo left early this morning since they had some kids to go home to. I sure hope that one day I'll have kids of my own. It's a real possibility now though.  
  
I go inside to see Kenshin. He's finishing up with the dishes. The house is stocked with western China. It's cream colored with a blue border of flowers going around the rim. It's really quite pretty. I decide to help him finish the dishes. My hands move rhythmically through the water. It's second nature so I wasn't aware of the fact the I was standing a little close to my husband. I like how that sounds. My hand bumped his and I smiled. He quickly grabbed my hand and gave me a little reassuring squeeze. I sure could get used to this. I'm so glad that we're finally a couple now. The dishes are done and the place is sparkling clean.  
  
I want to go out to the beach and walk on the sand. It seems so reassuring and so inviting. I can almost feel the sand surrounding my feet as I imagine myself walking to where the water meets it's highest point and rushes back into the sea. I quickly grab Kenshin by the hand and drag him onto the beach. He oros all the way. I smile as I think of how cute he is. The sand is warm and welcoming beneath my feet.  
  
I let go of Kenshin hand and quickly tap him on the shoulder before I race off in the opposite direction. It takes a few seconds for it to register with him that a game of tag has just started. As soon as he realizes he takes off after my but purposefully goes a little slow so that I'll have fun. We both know all to well that if he wanted to catch me all he would have to go was run forward with his god-like speed.  
  
I find it hard to run in the sand and a little tiring. Without realizing it, I accidentally trip over my own feet and fall into the sand. Kenshin, unable to stop himself in time falls on top of me. We must be quite a site laying here on the beach in a heap. Kenshin rolls over taking me along with him so that I'm on the top. He holds me up a bit and looks at me lovingly. Then he pulls me down and passionately kisses me. It's the same kiss that stole my heart all those months ago.  
  
He puts me down beside him before he closes his eyes and basks in the comfort of the sun. His face is illuminated and seems to glow. He truly still is beautiful after still is beautiful after all these years. He doesn't appear to be more then an innocent child of 15 or 16 but he and I both know better. We both know things that most people over look. I knows life in ever form that it processes, both good and bad. It's kindnesses and it's cruelties. We have walked hand in hand with it for every day of our lives as long as we both can remember.  
  
We sit there on the beach talking and laughing. Sharing inside jokes and forgotten regrets. It's something we've needed to do for a while. Talk about everything and learn to not hide anything in the depths of our hearts any longer. We both have so much to learn and so many old habits to try and break. If we help each other though, I know that we're strong enough to do it.  
  
Kenshin got up around lunchtime and came back a half and hour later with a picnic lunch and an umbrella so that we wouldn't get sunburned. We continued talking over a lunch of sashimi, sushi, and rice balls. The wind gently blowing making out clothes ripple and making the ocean waves a little bigger. The blue water sparkling and seemingly smiling back at the wind as to say, "No matter what, I'll never stop letting my waves meet the shore." What a wonderful place this is.  
  
We go back into the house late in the afternoon. It is starting to cool down so I want to put on something a little warmer then the yukuta that I have been wearing. My new dark blue kimono should serve me well. I hurry to tie the white obi and give my kimono a few tugs so it lies flat against my body. I walk into the kitchen and Kenshin has put on a haori over his clothes and also has dinner waiting on the porch. What a better way to end the day then to watch the sun set over the ocean. Happiness is the only thought and felling that occupies my mind.  
  
~X~  
  
The honeymoon was truly too short. At least Kenshin and I were able to spend two days in a blissful heaven. The night before had been the most wonderful. I had dreamed for years about what it would be like to finally give myself away. I am glad Kenshin is the one I chose to give away one of my most precious processions too.  
  
I always did believe the train stations were truly too loud. This one is no exception. The whistles pierce the frigid morning air and cut through it like the cold steel of a well-aimed blade. Kenshin is standing next to me and holding my hand in assurance. We both know it's time to go back to our life in Tokyo. It is different now. Though this might not be our last time going away from home and though Kenshin might be called away to battle again, we will always be together. We board the train and take a sit. The train rolls out of the station and our new life begins.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I finally posted it! This is another fic, maybe the last fic in the Hopeful Tears trilogy. Should I do more? Oh well, this is a repost of a story I had up ages ago. I thought it would be better as a series of one-shots so that way you don't what forever for an update. There are some, um, sexual implications but I thought it would be nice to add a little something. Sorry if the format of this is annoying. I am just posting this quickly and I haven't gotten the chance to change it. I hope you enjoyed and ple-lease review!  
  
Miles of smiles, Naomi 


End file.
